


Steve(mlghwnt)/Tyler have fun reading this cause a little bit of my sould died while writing this

by HAILHUSSIE_iwantfood



Category: Mlghwnt
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Run, With a fucking migrane, i am literally so fucking sorry, i literaly only wrote this because mlghwn is gonna read fanfics, im writing this at 11:00 at night, omg, save yourself, some king of nasty ass smut, steve/tyler, this is gonna be the worst fanfic of your life, turn back now while you still can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAILHUSSIE_iwantfood/pseuds/HAILHUSSIE_iwantfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>writing a fic for Steve. With a migrane ..... What could go wrong</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Run save yourself while there is still time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve(mlghwnt)/Tyler have fun reading this cause a little bit of my sould died while writing this

Steve and Tyler are hanging out the ac is broken and Steve is continuosly complaining about how hot it is "Jesus Christ it is so fucking hot" Steve says wiping sweat from his brow Tyler beginning to look vaguely agitated stared at Steve as he complained again "uuuuuggggghghh why is it so hot whyyyyY" Tyler now looked a lot more agitated and Steve began to complain again "ugh Tyler why is it so hot" Tyler finally done with Steves shit replyed "if you don't shut the fuck up about being hot I'll give you a reason to be hot, Steve now just really wanting to piss Tyler off said " it's really hot" with a smirk 

 

And then Tyler went over there are they fucked 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry


End file.
